


Vice or Virtue

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Vice or Virtue

**Title:** Vice or Virtue  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Word Count:** ~1360  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Oral, anal. Mentions threesomes, object penetration, sixty-nine, het. NWS links within the text.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written to 'celebrate' [National Porn Sunday](http://xxxchurch.com/getinvolved/x3events/pornsunday.html)!

Severus extinguished the candles in the sitting room then headed to the bedroom where Harry was likely in bed, possibly already sleeping. As he pushed open the door, he rolled his eyes.

"Reading your magazines again, I see." He unbuttoned and took off his shirt before slipping out of his trousers and laying them both over the back of a chair.

"A little porn doesn't hurt anyone," Harry replied as he casually flipped a page. Lounging as he was in just his pants, even with sheet pulled up to his waist, the bulge of arousal was undeniable. Severus pulled off his socks and slipped into bed beside him. Harry made to throw the magazine to the floor but Severus stopped him.

"Show me what you're looking at this time."

"All right, if you insist." Harry grinned. "There are birds in here too though. Just so you know."

Severus pursed his lips. "I think I can handle it. Thank you for your concern." Harry began flipping through the pages slowly and Severus let his eye wander.

"[This one's](http://ridingwild.tumblr.com/post/641239939/hanging-on-for-the-ride) rather nice, isn't it?" Harry said, pointing out the two blokes on their hands and knees, legs entwined. "Artistic for porn, don't you think?"

"It's not bad." Harry turned a few more pages. "[That](http://prettynaughtythings.tumblr.com/post/3041332723/clovehardwood-omg-science-nerd-chick-can-i), on the other hand, is completely unsafe. She should have protective gear on, not to mention clothing."

"Perhaps she's hoping she'll get a spanking from her Potions Master." Harry reached under the sheets and gave Severus's cock a squeeze.

"That's a chemistry lab not a Potions lab."

"Same thing really," Harry replied. "Oh, look at [this one](http://naughtynark.tumblr.com/post/3129927329/gaysexistheanswer-upside-down-69er). I bet we could do that."

Severus looked at the two men, one with his legs over the other's shoulders while he held himself up with his very nicely muscled arms. "Seems like more work than necessary. A proper _soixante-neuf_ need not be so much trouble."

"Spoilsport." Harry turned more pages, Severus growing more and more aroused by the moment, and getting some ideas for what he might like to try later. Harry stilled and stared at the next page. "Merlin, [that](http://putitwhereyouwantit.tumblr.com/post/2862373205/mooo-a-beautiful-blonde-lady-with-pretty-face) looks like Ginny!"

The woman's face—although to call her a woman was pushing it, as she looked rather young—did resemble the Weasley girl's, although this one was blond rather than ginger. She also seemed more interested in glass bottles than men or women.

"No wonder she wasn't interested in you. Looks like she prefers inanimate objects." Severus earned himself a poke in the ribs.

"Shut it. She was interested in me because _I_ decided she wasn't my type."

Severus pointed to a young man looking quite interested in devouring the cock in front of him.

"I see [Draco](http://naughtynark.tumblr.com/post/3050266293) gets around."

"I always took him for the sort that would do well on his knees," Harry said snidely.

"Like you were last night?" Severus retorted.

"That was different." Severus watched as Harry's skin flushed halfway down his chest. "Ooo, look [here](http://mn2mn.tumblr.com/post/2977142728)! Looks like Percy finally got his dream of fucking Kingsley."

Severus snorted. "I doubt the Minister uses Muggle condoms for protection."

"Oh, right." Just as he was about to turn the page, Severus put his hand on the page.

"Wait. Now [that's](http://simplespace.tumblr.com/post/3029817899/women-and-books-two-of-my-favorite-things-both) hot."

Harry burst out laughing. "I think most people are attracted to the woman not the books, Severus!"

"A well stocked library is sexy, Mr Potter." Although, the one in the photo did look like it could use some organization. Perhaps there was a way to contact the photographer….

"Unless that is an Animagus, [this](http://gayspirit.tumblr.com/post/3071789998/man-and-cat-simply-lovely) is a disturbing photo." Severus shuddered.

"I think you're taking this a bit too seriously," Harry replied, chuckling. "It's just a bloke and his cat. I think it's sweet."

Severus and Harry both sucked in a breath and stared. "I never thought I'd say this but [that](http://fellatiofaces.tumblr.com/post/3031692224/jenna-haze) does _not_ look like it's going to fit."

"I have to agree with your assessment," Severus said, a little bit in awe of the size of the man's cock.

They were nearly the end of the magazine and Severus still didn't quite understand why Harry insisted on flipping through every night before bed.

Then suddenly it hit him as Harry's eyes lingered just a little too long on one of the pages.

"Harry," Severus said as he moved to take the magazine from Harry's hands. He looked at the [close-up of a threesome](http://dudelust.tumblr.com/post/3083594042), two cocks stuffed inside a third man. His cock throbbed its approval.

"It's nothing, Severus." Harry tried to grab the magazine back but when Severus wouldn't let it go, he just let his head fall back against the pillow and threw an arm over his eyes.

"What part of this interests you, Harry?" Severus tossed the magazine on the floor and ran a hand up over Harry's bare chest, fingers coming to rest over one nipple. "Do you want to be filled like that? Two cocks stretching you wide?" Moving his other hand to Harry's pants, his tugged the waistband down and wrapped his fingers around Harry's erection, moving in gentle strokes…for now.

"Or do you want to feel our cocks sliding against each other while we take someone between us for our pleasure? The tight heat hotter and tighter than you could ever imagine." His thumb and forefinger rolled over Harry's nipple then gave it a tweak. "Nothing to say, Harry? Tell me what you want."

Harry gasped as Severus began stroking him harder, squeezing him just the way Severus knew he liked it. He rocked his hips, thrusting into Severus's fist.

"I'd want us to pick up some bloke," Harry began, licking his lips. "We'd bring him home and use him for our pleasure." Harry groaned when Severus licked across the head of his cock, then sucked the head into his mouth. "Just for fun. Just a fuck."

Severus moved his hand from Harry's nipple to his hole, a silent lubricating charm slicking his fingers. Pushing two inside, Harry arched his back, thrusting deep into Severus's mouth.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry murmured, his hands in Severus's hair now, guiding his mouth over his cock. Severus continued stretching his arse, twisting his fingers before rubbing the nub of nerves inside him. Pulling off and pulling out, Severus quickly slicked his cock, while Harry gripped his knees and pull them back, leaving his arse wide open and on display.

"Love seeing you open yourself up for me." Severus gripped his cock and placed it at Harry's entrance then pushed inside, eyes falling closed as Harry's muscles squeezed around his length. Harry reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, his tongue fucking Severus's mouth as Severus began moving inside his arse.

"So good," Harry moaned, arching into Severus's thrusts, his cock rubbing against Severus's stomach for friction. "Fuck me harder, come inside me." Harry punctuated his words by clenching his arse and Severus groaned then began pounding Harry's arse with all his strength, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

"Love you," Harry whispered and came, warm wetness spreading between them, his spasming muscles ripping Severus's orgasm from him without warning. Collapsing on top of Harry, Severus was panting heavily, head resting against Harry's shoulder. Harry's hands roamed over his sweaty back, soothing him. Loving him.

Finally willing and able to move, Severus rolled to the side and Harry waved his hand over them, cleaning the sticky mess before snuggling up against him. Wrapping an arm around Harry, Severus pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead and then asked the question that was now in the forefront of his mind.

"Are you really—?" Or tried to ask, as Harry interrupted him.

"Hush, Severus," Harry murmured. "It's just a fantasy. As much as I might like the idea, I don't want anyone to come between us."

Severus nodded and pulled Harry closer. "I don't share."

"I know. Besides, I've got other ideas that only take two people. Just wait till I show you what was featured last month."

"I suppose your little porn addiction _is_ good for something."

Harry laughed sleepily. "Yeah, getting you laid."

"Indeed."


End file.
